


Workaholic

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Food mention, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Logan works too much, Loneliness, M/M, Making Out, Negative Thoughts, Verbal Fight, cursing, head and chest pain mention, surprising no one, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Logan works too much and Virgil hates it.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're fucking kidding me," Virgil breathed, a look of utter disbelief twisting his features. He gripped the phone harder and blinked once, twice, three times, as if doing so would make the words on the screen change to something different. 

 

_The employee who was supposed to relieve me has not shown up. I am staying here at work for another 3 hours. I should be home by 2:30 am. -Logan_

 

Virgil growled and dropped his phone on the bed, burying his face in his hands. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Logan had stayed late or gone in early every day for nearly a month now. It felt like Virgil barely saw him anymore despite them living together. Logan would work, come home and eat, then sleep just to wake up and go right back to work. 

 

Honestly, Virgil didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew Logan was working far too much, was running himself ragged. He could see the dark shadows under his boyfriend's eyes, heard him groan when he finally got to sit down after being on his feet for hours on end. Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He picked his phone back up and sent a reply.

 

_Lo, please, do you have to stay? I need you home with me. That's more than a 10 hour shift today if you stay that late. It's too hard on you, on us. -Virgil_

 

A few agonizing minutes later, Virgil's phone chimed again.

 

_I'll be perfectly fine, no need to worry. I'm sorry, Virgil, but there wasn't another option. I'll be home as soon as I can. -Logan_

 

His vision blurred and he blinked away tears. This meant another night spent mostly alone. Another night without Logan there to hold his hand, to read to him, to kiss and hug and cuddle with. Virgil let the tears fall, not even bothering to wipe them away. Emotions crashed over him, drowning him in anger and hurt feelings that just made him tired. He started to type out a reply but erased it, not wanting to start a fight. He needed his boyfriend, but of course stupid people don't know how to show up for their jobs and of course Logan has to be the one to suffer for it. Would it kill him to say no every once in a while? It seemed like Logan didn't even have the word in his vocabulary when it came to his work.

 

He could feel his chest begin to ache, the throbbing sensation spreading to his head. "Fuck," Virgil mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut. A migraine was coming on. "Just what I fucking needed." He got up and made his way to the bathroom to grab his migraine medicine. After he took it, he meandered back to the bedroom. It felt so cold without Logan. Cold and lonely. He couldn't bear to stay in their room any longer, not by himself. Before he could decide against it, he dialed his best friend's number as he walked downstairs to the living room.

 

"Hey, what's up kiddo?" Patton answered on the third ring.

 

Virgil smiled softly when he heard Patton's voice. "Hey, Pat. Lo's working late again tonight. I was wondering if you could come over and keep me company until he gets home? You don't have to, I just really don't want to be alone in this house anymore." Virgil bit his lower lip, fighting to keep his voice calm as to not worry Patton too much. 

 

"Sure thing, kiddo! I'd be more than happy to come over. I bet you probably haven't eaten dinner so I can stop somewhere to pick us up some food if you want."

 

Virgil chuckled softly. Patton's dad sense was pretty good; he always had this way of knowing things. He called it his parental intuition, despite not actually being a parent.

 

"Um, yeah, you're right. I haven't eaten yet. That'd be great, if you don't mind. I'm up for whatever."

 

"Okay, no prob! How about some pizza? Pepperoni with extra cheese?" 

 

"Yeah, that sounds delicious. See you soon, Pat. Thank you."

 

"Hey, no worries. I'm leaving now. See you soon kiddo!"

 

Virgil hung up and exhaled loudly, the weight on his chest easing ever so slightly. Even though he wanted Logan home more than anything, he was extremely grateful that Patton was coming to visit. Some pizza and a Tim Burton movie marathon would be the perfect distraction from the throbbing ache in his chest. Maybe he could talk to Patton, ask for advice. Him and his boyfriend Roman had been together for seven years compared to Logan and Virgil only being together for two years. If anyone could give expert relationship advice, it was Patton. He was definitely more in touch with emotions compared to Virgil.

 

He busied himself in setting up, grabbing some extra blankets from the closet and pulling some DVDs from the shelf. His phone chimed again, showing a text from Logan. He almost didn't look at it, but he couldn't bring himself to ignore him.

 

_Virgil, I owe you an apology. I know me working so much has been hard on you, and on myself. I spoke to my supervisor and I'm due for a week's vacation. I'll take it this next week, I promise. We'll spend the entire week together, doing whatever you'd like. I'll make it up to you. I love you, Virgil. -Logan_

 

Once again he found himself staring at his phone, but this time in amazement. He typed out a text, fingers rapidly tapping the screen.

 

_You're serious? You're really going to take a week's vacation? No lie? I love you too, Logan, so fucking much. I'm sorry, too. I just miss you all the time. I know you have to work to support us but I just hate that you're there more than you're home with me. -Virgil_

 

The reply came back almost immediately.

 

_Of course it's not a lie. I don't speak in falsehoods, remember? I promise. No work for an entire week. I can't wait to come home to you. I miss you, too. -Logan_

 

Virgil let out a laugh. This was unreal. As the reality of it set in, he felt the throbbing ache in his chest fade. A knock on the door pulled him from his racing thoughts. He went to open the door and there was Patton, a couple pizzas in his arms. "Hey Virge! I went ahead and got two so Logan can eat when he gets off work!" 

 

Virgil smiled and led Patton into the living room. "Pat, you're not going to believe what just happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan breaks his promise; sunshine boys to the rescue!

“No! You can’t, you just- you can’t!” Virgil snapped, his heart hammering in his chest. Logan was getting ready for work, only two days after his so-called ‘vacation’. They were supposed to go hang out with friends this evening, but those plans were thrown out the window the moment his manager Vanessa called. 

 

“Virgil, I already told you I’m sorry. There was an emergency and I’m needed. It’s only for this one shift, then we can have the rest of the week together. There’s no need to be this upset.” He adjusted his tie, not quite meeting Virgil’s eyes. Virgil huffed and snatched the car keys from the bedside table, pocketing them in his hoodie.

 

“No. You promised you would have the whole week off, Lo. Call your manager back and tell her you can’t. They can find someone else to go in, you’re supposed to be on vacation!” Logan sighed and held his hand out. 

 

“Give me the keys, Virgil. I’ll be back around 11pm or so. I already said I’d go in; I’m not going to back out of it.” Logan’s words were sharp and he sounded irritated. Virgil looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Oh, so you won’t break promises to your stupid boss but it’s okay to break promises to me? How is that fair, Logan?” Virgil couldn’t stop the waver in his voice. Tears began to form in his eyes, blurring his vision.

 

Logan scowled and motioned for the keys. “Virgil. I’m going in to work. I’m not going to keep arguing with you, especially if you’re going to keep throwing a tantrum. End of discussion. Now give me the keys so I can go.” Virgil couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. The harshness of his words felt like a knife to the chest. Logan had never talked to him like that before. He stepped closer and reached into Virgil’s hoodie pocket to grab the keys. Once he had them, he turned to walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Virgil blinked the tears away and left the bedroom as well, running downstairs after his boyfriend.

 

“Logan. Logan, wait. Please don’t leave. You… you promised me you’d be off for the whole week. Please don’t go.” Virgil reached him and grabbed for his hand, a last-ditch effort to make him stay. Logan stopped for a moment, then sighed as he pulled his hand away.

 

“I have to go. We’ll talk when I get home.” He strode out the door and closed it behind him without looking back. Virgil barely even felt the tears streaming down his face. Anger flooded through him, then sadness and heartache and… the swirling storm of emotions was too much for him to process. He sunk down on the ground and wept, wrapping his arms around himself as if it were the only thing holding him together. 

 

He cried long after he heard the car pull out of the driveway. He didn’t bother to move from the floor until he heard his phone ring from upstairs. The tears weren’t falling as much, just a couple every now and then. He got up from the floor slowly, wincing as he stretched his sore muscles. He trudged up the stairs sighing, wondering who was calling him. _“Maybe Logan’s calling to apologize?”_  

 

The phone had stopped ringing before he could reach it. He grabbed it from its place on the bed and checked his missed calls.

 

_**Missed Call From: Patton at 5:23pm** _

 

Virgil exhaled sharply, disappointment filling him. He hesitated before deciding to call Patton back. The call was answered quickly, like Patton had been right next to the phone when it rang. “Hey, kiddo! Just wanted to let you know that Roman and I will be at the restaurant around 7pm instead of 6:30pm, is that okay?”

 

Virgil let out a weak chuckle, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, about that… Lo and I aren’t going to be able to make it.”

 

“Aw, what, why? Is everything ok?” Patton sounded disappointed and worried. Virgil bit his lip. “I should have made Logan call and tell them about this,” he thought sourly. He hated making Patton upset. He took a deep breath before explaining.

 

“No, Logan decided to go in and cover a shift. He won’t be off til late tonight. I’m sorry, Pat. Maybe some other time. You and Roman have fun without us, okay? Bye.” He hung up before Patton could say anything. He took his phone with him as he left the bedroom, unable to stay there. Once he got to the living room he laid down on the couch and let himself cry again, sobs racking his body. 

 

The negative thoughts he sometimes dealt with raced through his head, the anxiety fueling them to work overtime.

 

_“He’d rather be at work then spend time with you.”_

 

_“He’s getting tired of you.”_

 

_“He’ll break up with you soon.”_

 

_“You’re not good enough for him.”_

 

_“He doesn’t love you anymore.”_

 

He wallowed in his feelings and dark thoughts until he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

 

***

 

A knock at the door awoke him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The house was all but dark. He reached for his phone and saw he had three missed calls and five unread texts, all from Patton.

 

_I thought Logan was supposed to be on vacation? -Patton_

 

_I’m sorry that happened kiddo. Are you gonna be okay? -Patton_

 

_You’re more than welcome to join Roman and I for dinner anyways -Patton_

 

_Virge? Can you call me? I’m worried -Patton_

 

_Roman and I are on the way now -Patton_

 

Another knock. Virgil got up from the couch and opened the front door. Patton had his fist raised like he’d been about to knock again. He had a couple two-liter bottles cradled in his arm. Roman, his boyfriend, stood behind him, loaded with bags.

 

“Virgil! Are you okay, can we come in?” Patton’s words came out in a rush, worry etched into his features. Roman gave Virgil a warm smile. “Hey, Emo Nightmare. Want to let us in? These bags are kinda heavy.”

 

Virgil nodded, moving aside to let them in. He closed the door and locked it, following his friends into the dining room. Roman set about unpacking the bags, which seemed to contain take-out boxes. Patton set the sodas down on the table and turned to Virgil, hugging him. “Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?” 

 

Patton gave the best hugs, he really did. He was always so warm, and smelled like cedar and vanilla. Virgil felt himself relax and hugged his best friend back.

 

“I love you, Pat, but can we not talk about it right now? I’m really hungry and whatever Princey’s unpacking smells really good.” Virgil gently pulled back and sat down at the table. 

 

“Sure thing, kiddo. I love you too.” He went to get cups, plates and silverware from the cabinets. Virgil raised an eyebrow at the sheer amount of food they’d brought. “Jeesh, are you trying to feed an army?” Virgil asked. Roman laughed and winked at him. 

 

“Well, you know our puffball. He figured you didn’t eat lunch and that you wouldn’t bother to make yourself dinner.” Virgil blushed slightly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, well…

 

Patton served the meal despite Virgil’s protests. "It’s my house and you’re the guest, I’ll do it.” But Patton wasn’t having it. “No, I want to do it! We’re here to help and to keep you company, kiddo! I know how much you hate to be alone.”

 

Virgil found himself falling into an easy and familiar rythym as they ate their meal together. Patton’s punny sense of humor and Roman’s playful teasing helped to get his mind off of Logan and their relationship troubles, even if only for a while. It was nice, to finally be able to relax and have people here who cared enough to be there for him. Towards the end of the meal, Virgil voiced a concern to Patton and Roman. He hated to ruin their good times, but he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer.

 

“Hey, um… Pat. Can I ask you something? Both of you. But I need complete honesty.” He tapped his fingers against the table, trying to calm his thoughts enough to speak. He felt a hand on his. He looked up and saw Patton smiling reassuringly at him. “Of course, kiddo.”

 

“Yeah, you know you can tell us anything. What’s going on, Virge?” Roman asked, gesturing for him to go on.

 

Virgil took a deep breath before speaking. “It’s just… this thing going on with Logan. He’s always at work now. Even when he’s supposed to be on vacation, he finds an excuse to rush back to work. He’s been acting distant lately. We don’t… kiss as much. We haven’t, um… you know…” Virgil’s voice faltered and he gave his friends a sheepish look. Pat smiled softly and nodded. “We know what you mean, Virge.”

 

“Right. Well, we haven’t done that in months. When we sleep, he just faces away from me instead of holding me like he used to. I don’t understand what I did wrong. I don’t want to leave him. I love Logan, so much… but I need more than what I’m getting. I feel like I’m losing him, like it won’t be much longer until he leaves completely. What do I do? What do I… I…” His voice trailed off and a sob escaped from his throat. Hot tears flowed down his face. He tried to clamp down on the sobs but he couldn’t. 

 

“Oh, honey… let it out, kiddo. It’s okay. Roman, get some tissues babe, please?” Patton moved his seat as close to Virgil’s as possible  and held his best friend, letting him cry into his shoulder. “There, there. It’s okay, Virgil. I’m here. It’s alright.” Roman returned and handed Virgil the tissues. He took them and wiped the tears from his face. 

 

“I’m s-sorry… I just… What do I do?” Virgil stammered, looking up at his best friend. Patton gave him a sad, soft smile. “Well, if I were you I’d talk to Logan about how you’re feeling. I know that’s probably a scary idea but it would be for the best.” 

 

Virgil bit at his lower lip and glanced at Roman, who rubbed Virgil’s back and nodded. “I agree. It’s not healthy to bottle it up like you have been. Logan will be home soon, right? It’s almost 11pm.” Virgil nodded and got up from his chair. 

 

“Okay. You guys are right. I… I’ll talk to him when he gets home. I should probably clean this up, though. Thank you guys for coming. I really do appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, kiddo! We’ll always be here for you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Emo Nightmare. We’ll help you clean up then get out of your hair, that way you can talk to Logan once he gets home.”

 

Once everything had been put away, Virgil walked his friends to the front door. Roman hugged Virgil before heading to start the car. Patton lingered in the doorway and took Virgil’s hand. “Let me know what happens with Logan, okay? If you need me for anything, call me. No matter what time it is. Okay?” Virgil nodded and hugged Patton one last time. 

 

“I will, Pat. I promise. Get home safely, okay?”

 

“We will. I love you. Everything will be ok. Just be strong, I know you can do this.”

 

“Thank you. Bye, Pat.”

 

Virgil watched them drive away, then headed back inside to wait on the steps for his boyfriend to come home. They were going to have a lot to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil try to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter would not have been as wonderful as it is without the help of some wonderful people! I'd like to give credit where its due. Thank you to @fanderily, @idiotauthor, and @xx-thedarklord-xx over on Tumblr for beta reading this for me!   
> I'd also like to thank @silversmith-91, @iwritegayshit and two lovely anons over on Tumblr for giving me some angst suggestions!

Logan sat in the car, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. He was too terrified to do anything; he hadn't even left the parking lot. His thoughts, usually so calm and collected, were a jumbled, tangled mess.

 

He didn't know what to do or say to Virgil. He knew what he was doing was cruel. But maybe it was better this way? How could he possibly explain that it was becoming too much? He'd never meant to actually fall in love. He'd woken up one morning and saw Virgil sleeping there in his arms, so peaceful and gorgeous. Logan couldn't help but think "I'm so in love with him." 

 

And that's what scared him. Who knows if this relationship would last? No one could accurately predict the future or know how they'd feel about someone two, three, ten years down the line. He was surprised they'd stayed together this long. What if Virgil one day decided he didn't want to be with him anymore? The thought of Virgil leaving made his insides twist and his chest ache.

 

Maybe it was better to pull away, to end things himself, to take some control of the situation. But was pushing Virgil away really the right thing to do? He thought of the way he'd been treating him and winced. He knew how much physical affection meant to Virgil. He'd been acting cold and aloof for a while now. He knew damn well this was probably breaking Virgil's heart. He was ashamed of himself. He just needed to muster up his courage and talk to Virgil about how he was really feeling. "Ugh, feelings...." he muttered to himself. "The bane of my goddamn existence..." He took a deep breath and started the car. He knew he couldn't prolong this anymore. It was time to face the music. It was time to go home.

 

***

 

Virgil tensed when he heard Logan's car pull into the driveway. This time he was _sure_ it was Logan's car. Before that, he'd just been hearing things, and the car before that had just been using the driveway to turn around. It was nearly midnight. Virgil's mind had been racing ever since Roman and Patton had left. Logan's workplace was only a ten minute drive away from their house. He didn't know what had taken him so long. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. A jingle of keys, then the front door opened. 

 

Logan looked tired, more tired than usual. He closed the door and locked it, making sure to slide the deadbolt all the way through. Virgil stood and gently rested his hand on Logan's shoulder.

 

"Lo. I think... we need to talk," Virgil's voice was barely more than a whisper. Logan turned to face him and nodded. "I agree. Let me go upstairs and change, and I'll be back down to meet you in the dining room."

 

Virgil watched as Logan trekked up the stairs before going to the dining room to sit down. His heart was aching, head spinning from all the ways this conversation could go south. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Patton.

 

_Hey, Pat. Lo's home now, and he agreed to have a talk with me. I'm scared, so fucking scared. -Virgil_

 

He got a response almost immediately.

 

_Language, kiddo. And that's good. Let me know what happens. -Patton_

 

_Seriously, Pat? I know you don't like bad words and I'm sorry about that but this whole deal has got me feeling all kinds of bad. What if he leaves me? -Virgil_

 

_Take deep breaths, kiddo. Stay strong, I know you can do this. Call me if you need anything, okay? -Patton_

 

_I will. -Virgil_

 

He looked up from his phone when he heard footsteps approaching. Logan was standing there in the doorway, dressed in his pajamas bottoms, and no shirt. Despite being upset, hurt and worried about the impending conversation, Virgil blushed, trying not to check out his boyfriend. Logan must have noticed this because he cleared his throat and spoke. "If this is too... distracting... I can go put on a shirt. It was just too hot in here for me." 

 

Virgil shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from his brain. "No, it's fine. Please come sit down? We really need to talk." Logan nodded and sat down across from him, arms folded across his chest.

 

The two sat in uncomfortable silence at first, neither wanting to speak. Logan took a deep breath and spoke up. "Virgil. I... I apologize for having acted so distant as of late. I'm sure... I'm sure that you no longer wish to be with me. And if that's the case... I'd rather you tell me now." Logan looked away from his boyfriend, his fingernails digging into his arms. 

 

Virgil blinked in surprise, caught off guard by his words. That definitely hadn't been what he'd expected. He slowly reached out and rested a hand on Logan's arm. "Hey. Lo, come on. Look at me. Relax, okay? I can feel how tense you are just by looking at you."

 

"Preposterous," he scoffed, but released some of the tension nonetheless. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Virgil. 

 

"Lo... you mean so much to me. Please let me help you. I don't want to leave you, I want to fix this. Let's just talk this out, okay?" Virgil kept his voice as calm and gentle as he could manage. Logan looked... _afraid_. What could he possibly be so scared of? "Please talk to me?" 

 

Logan met Virgil's gaze and seeing the love and worry there made the panic and guilt worse. He stood up abruptly, the chair nearly falling back in the process. Virgil jumped at the sudden movement. "No. I... I can't do this. I have to go. I'm sorry, I just... I can't." Logan's voice was strained, his whole body shaking slightly. He started to walk away until Virgil caught his hand and refused to let go.

 

"No, Logan. Don't you _dare_ do this to me. Don't you _dare_ shut me out!" Virgil cried, no longer able to hide the panic in his voice. He couldn't lose Logan, he just couldn't. 

 

Logan turned to face Virgil, who was surprised to see tears rolling down Logan's cheeks. "I... Virgil, I just... I..." he choked out the words through his sobs. Virgil had never seen Logan cry before; not in all five years of knowing him. The sight shocked him, and he swallowed his fear and panic so he could comfort his boyfriend.

 

Virgil hugged Logan tightly, rubbing his back and nuzzling against him. "Shhh... Hey, Lo, it's okay. Don't cry, come on. Just talk to me about this. You can't bottle up your feelings like that. It isn't healthy. You know what Patton says; talking about it will help."

 

Logan let out a weak laugh through his tears. "Yeah, and what makes him such an expert on feelings?" 

 

"He's a therapist, Lo. You know that." Virgil slowly pulled back to wipe Logan's tears away. "Here. Let's go sit on the couch, okay? I can hold you and we can talk this out." He guided his boyfriend to the couch and sat down, gently pulling Logan into his lap. Logan rested his head on Virgil's chest and tried to steady his breathing.

 

"Okay, so tell me what's going on," Virgil said softly. Logan looked up at him, hesitating before answering. "I... I never meant to fall in love with you. I just woke up one day and realized... I realized that I didn't just _love_ you, I was _in_ love with you. And I'm just so scared because logically, nothing is set in stone. What if you leave me? What if you aren't in love with me? What if we fall out of love, or- _mmph!"_

 

Logan's panicked rambling was interrupted by Virgil pulling him closer and kissing him. Logan melted and kissed back passionately, tangling his hands in Virgil's hair. They hadn't done anything more than a one second peck on the lips for weeks and Gods, how Logan missed this, missed feeling Virgil's tongue in his mouth and his hands running down his back. When Virgil pulled away, Logan whimpered softly. Virgil just smirked and shook his head.

 

"You know, for someone so smart, you really are an idiot." Logan blushed, looking down. "Lo, come on. Look at me, please?" Logan met Virgil's gaze. "I'm not gonna leave you. I'm in love with you, too. Of course I am, how could I not be? You're so important to me. I know the future is unpredictable, and that's terrifying. Trust me, my anxiety makes me over think and overanalyze everything. But when I think about our future..." Virgil held Logan close, their foreheads touching. "I feel calm. I would never leave you. Not unless you cheated on me." 

 

Logan pulled back sharply and scowled, the most offended look on his face. "I would _never_ do that to you!" Virgil laughed at the familiar expression. Even with the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't miss the opportunity that arose.

 

"I know, Logan. Gods, I think you've been spending too much time with Roman. That face you're making looks just like his does when he makes those offended Princey noises of his."

 

Logan tried to look upset but a laugh escaped him. "How dare you compare me to Roman, of all people."

 

Virgil just shook his head and gently pulled Logan closer to his chest. "So, just to get things straight. You were acting so distant and cold towards me, barely showing me any affection, because you realized you were in love with me?" Logan flinched.

 

"It sounds... bad, when you put it like that. But essentially yes. I'm just so afraid of not being good enough for anyone. Especially you. I just thought that I could take control of the situation somehow. But I was... I was wrong. I'm sorry... Virgil, please forgive me. I don't want to break up."

 

Virgil stood up, still holding Logan. Logan gasped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Virgil's waist, clinging to him desperately. "Ah- Hey! Virge, put- put me down! I can- I can walk perfectly fine!" 

 

Virgil giggled at the sight of Logan's blushing, slightly panicked face and started walking up the stairs towards the bedroom. "We're not going to break up, okay? I promise. Now let me take care of you. I know you've been running yourself ragged the past couple months. We'll take a shower then get to bed. We can talk about this more in the morning. Maybe we can start going to couple's therapy?" Virgil set Logan down on the bed and headed into their bathroom to start the water in the shower.

 

Logan smiled softly, feeling lighter than he'd had in such a long time. Maybe therapy would help. He knew he would do anything to make this relationship work, although a question did pop up in his mind. "Do you have a particular therapist in mind already?" he asked as he went into the bathroom with Virgil.

 

 Virgil was in the process of getting undressed, his shirt on the floor. "Yeah, actually, Patton was telling me about this therapist that works in his building; he has a very good reputation. We can call in the morning and see if we can maybe go meet the guy, see if we like him. But for now-" Virgil pulled Logan closer and tugged at Logan's pajama bottoms. "Let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the night, okay?"

 

Logan blushed as Virgil started planting kisses down his neck, making it difficult for him to think clearly. The only thing he managed to say was "okay" before he lost himself in Virgil's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This had started out as a vent fic; I hadn't been planning on posting it but I'd liked the way it'd turned out and figured hey, why not?


End file.
